Mala actuación
by Briel Black
Summary: El alma modificada sabía a la perfección lo que le conllevaría que el shinigami sustituto se enterase de eso. Pero por ahora debía concentrarse en responder todo lo que Kisuke quisiera preguntarle.


** Mala Actuación. **

Caminaba indeciso de un lado a otro de la habitación con el celular en las manos esperando que alguien le diese una respuesta pero, obviamente, una respuesta que nunca llegaría debido a la soledad en la que estaba sumido: ni un alma en la casa, ni su padre, ni sus hermanas... Sólo él. ¿Por qué había llamado a Urahara, entonces? ¿Por qué no quería colgar y arrepentirse?

—¿Si...? —interrogó al escuchar el primer timbrazo del teléfono, ¿cómo era posible que sus reacciones fueran tan repentinas siendo que estaba en un enjambre más complicado de lo que pudo imaginar? Pero desde ese momento estaba en un punto sin retorno, ya había respondido el teléfono, ya le había hecho una proposición indecorosa al ex-capitán, no podía quedarse estático y simular que no había ocurrido todo eso.

—¿Seguro que estás solo, Kurosaki-san? —su incógnita fue respondida con otra más complicada de contestar, al menos para el aludido, lo era.

—Muy seguro —aseguró el mentado, hablando con rapidez, reprendiéndose mentalmente por parecer tan efusivo—, Karin, Yuzu y... mi padre fueron a comprar cosas para la casa, siempre que es eso tardan cinco o seis horas, independientemente de las dos que hacen para llegar a la tienda, por lo tanto tedría unas... ocho horas, con suerte. —Lo olvidó y por un instante dejó de lado su actuación. Ya tendría oportunidad de molestarse consigo mismo más tarde, por ahora debía centrarse en responder todo lo que Kisuke quisiera preguntarle.

—¿Qué razón me das de Kuchiki-san? —su tono de voz ya era un poco desconfiado, pero el muchacho no lo notó, por teléfono resulta sumamente complicado percatarse de ese tipo de pormenores.

—Regresó a la Sociedad de Almas esta mañana... Renji vino porque necesi...

—Excelente —cortó el rubio sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento—. Estaré ahí en quince minutos... Ku-ro-sa-ki-san —Afirmó haciendo especial énfasis en el apellido del joven. ¿Era que acaso se había dado cuenta? No... eso era imposible, su actuación había sido absolutamente perfecta como para que el tendero se percatase, o al menos así lo creía él.

Y tal como Urahara dijo, quince minutos exactos y se encontraba parado en la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, mirándolo con notable sorna.

—Hola. Kurosaki-san —¡Qué saña por repetir el apellido del muchacho una y otra vez! y de un modo que mucho le molestaba al otro. Estuvo a punto de perder los estribos ante el mayor pero supo que si quería continuar con lo que había estado planeando lo mejor era seguir tal y como hasta ese momento.

—¿Tu respuesta sigue siendo "sí"?

—Por supuesto. Dime, ¿cómo podría negarme a tu inocencia? —Quizá fue sólo un comentario acompañada de unas sonrisa que aparentaba ser burlona, pero bastó para que el muchacho decidiera mandar todo al averno y perder lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡No me llames inocente! ¡De inocente yo no tengo nada! —aseguró del modo más infantil que pudo haber mostrado y sin siquiera percatarse. Sí, con ese comentario arrojó todo por la borda. Y con el siguiente se privaría de gozar aquello por lo que había trabajado una larga hora— ¡Quizá el idiota de Ichigo sí lo sea, pero no trates de...! —el joven se llevó una mano a la boca dando la clara señal de que había echado todo a perder y, ahora sí, ya no había vuelta de hoja.

—Me lo imaginaba, Kon-san —el modo en el que lo dijo bastó para que el alma modificada se le arrojase encima con claras intenciones de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Pero un alma modificada que apenas y tiene experiencia no podía compararse a los siglos de vida que ya había tenido el shinigami. El rubio esquivó el golpe con facilidad y su compañero acabó saliendo por la ventado cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—No le digas a Ichigo. —Pidió Kon aún con el rostro estampado en el pavimento, esperando que la tontería que había cometido no fuera doblemente cobrada por el sustituto. Y no sólo porque había dejado caer su cuerpo desde un segundo piso, sino porque quería limpiarse las manos de sus obscenidades y culpar a nadie más que al Kurosaki... ¡Y encima usando su cuerpo! El alma modificada sabía a la perfección lo que le conllevaría que el shinigami sustituto se enterase de eso.

La primera vez que lo intentaba después de pensarlo y pensarlo, y todo le salía mal.

—Descuida, no le diré. —confirmó una vez que había bajado del marco de la ventana hasta donde se encontraba el lastimado cuerpo del muchacho. Se fue, caminando con en mismo semblante pacífico de siempre.

No volvería intentarlo, al menos hasta que aprendiera a ser tan seco como para poder fingir ser el shinigami sustituto.


End file.
